


Finally

by mishapshappen



Series: So I See [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Invisibility, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marking, POV Third Person, Unicorns, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishapshappen/pseuds/mishapshappen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out having a boyfriend who's also a wereunicorn is harder than it sounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

Turns out having a boyfriend who's also a wereunicorn is harder than it sounds. The logistics of it are somewhat difficult due to the whole invisibility thing.

Scott keeps asking who he keeps texting, where he keeps disappearing off to and Stiles doesn't have an answer. It's not like he could introduce Derek to Scott anyways, which sucks, to be honest. Because Stiles finally has a smart, dry, hot, gorgeous, Greek God of a boyfriend and he can't even show him off to his best friend.

He also can't explain why he suddenly decided to move back home when he'd had no intention of doing so yet.

Life is so unfair sometimes.

Which all brings Stiles to his current question. "So, the whole invisibility thing? Does it go away when you reach a certain age or what? Because obviously your parents don't have that problem."

Derek looks taken aback for a few seconds before schooling his features into an infuriatingly impassive face.

"Do we really need to talk about this now? We've only been dating for a few months—"

Stiles interrupts his boyfriend. "Yes, and it's been awesome, except my friends think I have an imaginary boyfriend, which is not so far off the truth. I just. I don't see what the big deal is, what does it even have to do with how long we've been dating? What are you hiding?"

"Stop looking at me like that!" Derek scowls. "It's just... It's..."

"Is it some secret wereunicorn thing I'm missing?" Stiles inquires.

Derek's scowl deepens if that's even possible.

"Oh my God, it is!" Stiles exclaims.

Derek blushes. "I don't know if we're ready to talk about it yet."

"You mean if _I_ 'm ready to talk about it," Stiles rectifies.

"I don't want to run you off," Derek admits somewhat sheepishly.

"I didn't run when you were a hallucination—though technically since I thought you were in my head, I couldn't have outrun you—I didn't run you when I learned you were a wereunicorn, I don't know why you'd think I would run now," Stiles explains.

Derek groans in defeat. "Fine."

"So..."

"So it's pretty simple. You get visible when you meet your mate and consummate," Derek manages without blushing.

"When you consummate... So that's why so many of you are virgins, right?" Stiles asks.

"Yeah," Derek answers. "You're not freaking out," he states. "Did you miss the part about meeting our mate?"

"Mate as in soulmate?" Stiles asks.

"You could say that," Derek confirms.

Stiles looks dejected and depressed when he says, "So that's why we haven't...? Because I'm not your—"

"No!" Derek almost shouts. "No, " he reassures. "You are. It's just it's permanent, not like a marriage, there's no divorcing, it's forever and I didn't think you were ready for that."

"Well," Stiles says, clearly relieved. "You should give me more credit. I'm not just gonna freak out and run off on the guy I'm in love with!"

Derek smiles hugely. "I love you, too."

"That's settled, then," Stiles laughs. "Now we can have all the sex!"

Derek laughs with him. "Yeah, but not in my parents' backyard."

\-----

Derek is plastered to Stiles' back as they make their way into the younger man's childhood house. Stiles is beaming and on the verge of actually _giggling_ he's so powered up.

"Shh," Stiles admonishes suddenly. "Be quiet! My dad may still be here."

"You be quiet," Derek retorts amusedly. "He can't hear _me_."

"Right," Stiles mutters as he starts climbing the stairs. "You're so real to me, I always forget."

Derek kisses the nape of his neck softly. "It's alright." Derek concentrates for a second on something other than his boyfriend and his senses expand until he can assure with certainty, "Your dad isn't here anyways."

"Awesome."

They get to Stiles' bedroom in record time, Stiles letting out loud moans every time Derek kisses his neck.

"I can't believe we're doing this," Stiles breathes. "I honestly wondered if you planned for us to die virgins—always putting the breaks on when we were getting hot and heavy."

"I had my reasons," Derek grunts and presses Stiles against his bedroom door, pining him between his hands with his body.

"Very good reasons we've established but—" Stiles groans, the feeling of Derek rolling his hips into Stiles' too much. "This is very good, too."

"Um," Derek agrees. "Very. Very. Good,” he accentuates every word with a roll of his hips, his hard cock digging into the denim of his jeans and against Stiles’ equally hard denim-clad cock.

Stiles drops this hand from Derek's hair to his waist and his fingers wander along the line above his jeans. “Please, tell me you went commando,” Stiles exhales as his fingers enter Derek’s clothing and finds his wish granted. “God.”

“I thought you might like it,” Derek smirks, rolling his hips into Stiles hand now.

The younger man grabs him with his right hand and slowly tries to open the buttons of his jeans with the other—it takes some time but he finally manages, leaving him with more room to appreciate the magnificent cock standing proudly before him.

“You need to sit down,” Stiles orders. “Right now,” he says forcefully as he pushes Derek back until his legs hit the mattress and he falls backwards on the bed, bouncing twice before settling. Stiles approaches quickly and proceeds to take off Derek’s pants, throwing them in the room haphazardly as he continues his exploration of the proud member before him.

Derek gathers his wits about him and sits up on the edge of the bed like Stiles asked him to. That’s when Stiles practically attacks him, taking Derek’s cock in his mouth without any finesse.

Stiles is kind of glad Derek is just as inexperienced as he is otherwise his lack of expertise would be even more glaringly obvious.

Stiles keeps bobbing his head and trying to take in as much as he can, when he feels Derek pulling at his hair, urging him up.

Stiles’ mouth is a mess—red and puffy, slick with spit and pre-cum but he goes in for the kiss Derek is pulling him into.

“I wasn't finished, you know,” Stiles informs him playfully, hiding his nervousness.

Derek must have seen right through it because the next words out of his mouth are, “I know. It just. Felt so good,” Derek pants. “ _I_ would have been finished too soon.”

Stiles chuckles. “So, how do we do this thing?” he asks as he crawls into his boyfriend’s lap. “Do we have to have what people call ’full-on sex’ or is any kind of sex acceptable?”

Derek keeps running his hands through Stiles’ hair, trying to calm himself hard which is hard to do when he still has the memory of Stiles’ mouth on him. “Any type of sex is fine,” Derek says through gritted teeth as Stiles starts grinding in his lap. “The most important part is the marking, though.”

Stiles seems distracted when he replies, “Marking? What is that?”

“It’s what finalizes the mating,” Derek explains between kisses to Stiles’ throat. “I have to concentrate my power in my hands and touch you anywhere you want, and it’ll leave a mark on you,” Derek pauses to take a deep breath as Stiles seems intent on driving him crazy, “and then, the same mark’ll appear at the same place on my body.”

Stiles stops grinding and looks Derek in the eyes. “Matching marks, really?”

“Yeah, I'm afraid so,” Derek says somewhat apologetically.

“Are you kidding? That's kind of insanely hot.” Stiles kisses his lips in quick succession, finally pecking him on the nose. “Can we do that right now?” Stiles asks impatiently. “I mean we can have sex all we want now, but I'd kind of like to be able to introduce you to my dad and to my friends, too.”

Derek’s smile is soft as he looks over his boyfriend’s face. “Of course.”

Stiles has to climb down Derek's lap and then stares as he watches Derek concentrate, his face a picture of seriousness, before the whole room illuminates thanks to Derek’s now glowing hand.

Derek looks from his hand to Stiles’ form, inquiring, “Where do you want it?”

Stiles keeps staring until Derek clears his throat and brings him back to the present. “Um, shoulder blade, I guess? Is that okay with you too?”

Derek smiles, his face illuminated by his glowing sun-like hand, and then he’s telling Stiles to turn around and his boyfriend complies, showing him his back and pulling his shirt off his body to bare his back to Derek. 

Derek reaches out for Stiles and _touches_.

\-----

"Stiles, time for dinner!” His dad shouts and Stiles wakes up in a panic.

How could he fall _asleep_? Before both of them even had more than one orgasm.

Stiles pouts. “You didn't tell me this ritual would knock us out!”

“I haven't exactly performed it before then, have I?” Derek shots back. “I simply had no idea.”

“Stiles!” His dad shouts and Stiles can hear him starting to climb the stairs.

“I'm coming,” Stiles shouts and starts looking around for his clothes. “Get dressed,” Stiles tells Derek throwing him his pair of jeans. “My dad’s first impression of you can't be this one!” Stiles whispers frantically.

Who knew having a visible boyfriend could be so stressful?

“Don't worry, I'll leave by the window,” Derek reassures Stiles, and pecks him on the lips before climbing out the window.

Stiles scrambles around for his shirt and pulls it on, going over to the window quickly and whispering furiously, “Text me when you’re home!” before closing the window.

Now he just has to find a way to face his dad without blushing the whole time, thinking about Derek in his mouth. Ugh, he's already failing miserably.

Stiles makes his way downstairs and takes a seat opposite his dad, wondering aloud what prompted him to make dinner.

“I'm not completely dependent on you to feed myself, you know,” his dad grumbles pathetically. “I know how to make some things!”

“Yeah, pasta, steak and...pasta. Oh wait, already said that one,” Stiles says smirking at his dad.

“Ah ah, you’re hilarious, son,” his father deadpans and Stiles chuckles.

“So,” Stiles starts, getting nervous all of a sudden. “You know how I decided to come back to Beacon Hills when I'd planned on leaving after the summer months?”

“Yeah, and without an explanation as to the change of heart,” his father added. “Not that I'm complaining, you know I love having you here.”

“Yes, well, there’s a reason. A someone,” Stiles gulps.

His dad releases a breath and a huge smile. “Really? You met someone?”

“Don't sound so shocked! I'm attractive!” Stiles shouts, offended.

“Sure you are, but you’ve been single for as long as I've known you,” which is to say all his life, “so excuse me for being happy for you,” his dad gushes. “So, is it a boy or a girl? Anyone I know?”

Stiles relaxes. “It's a _man_ —we’re not boys anymore, dad—and no, you don't know him but you know of his parents.”

“So, who is it?”

“His name is Derek.” Stiles pauses, steeling himself for the reaction to Derek’s family name. His dad has never been a fan, always found the Hales a little too weird, and now Stiles knows why. “Derek Hale,” he adds, flinching.

“Oh,” his dad offers and Stiles guesses that’s as good as he’s going to get when his father doesn't say a word for an entire minute.

“Say something,” Stiles fumes slightly.

His dad seems to come back to the land of the living. “He’s... A nephew, a little cousin, what?”

“He’s their son,” Stiles acknowledges.

“They don't have one,” his dad says firmly. “Only two daughters.”

“Yes, they do,” Stiles insists. “He’s just been away, living abroad most of his life,” he lies. “Think about it,” Stiles encourages, “when is the first time you saw either of their daughters?”

“When they were—”

“Well into their twenties, yes,” Stiles interrupts. 

“So what? They ship them off to boarding school and that’s it?” His dad asks, thinly veiled anger beneath his skin. His father has never been a fan of rich people who can't be bothered to raise their own kids, but it’s not like Stiles can tell him the truth, not yet anyway.

“Something like that,” Stiles replies, trying to keep a straight face. “But it’s not Derek’s fault, so you shouldn't take it out on him! Okay?”

“Fine, fine.” His dad rubs his chin. “When do I meet this boy— _man_ —anyway?”

“I was thinking tomorrow night?” Stiles wonders aloud. “I'll make dinner,” he adds.

“Fine.”

“Okay.”

Stiles thinks all in all, things could have been worse. His dad could have seen Derek’s buck naked ass and as fantastic as that ass is, Stiles doesn’t think his dad would have appreciated it.


End file.
